


Illusion

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on the streets, Leroy encounters someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

It was more dangerous without a dress, so as soon as he got lucky with a man who left his purse unguarded, Leroy bought one. It didn't fit as well as Latisha's, and it wasn't nearly so fine, but it served his purpose, especially as his hair started to grow out, curling around his neck and into his eyes and he could fool the occasional girl-lover desperate for any mouth. Occasionally, a rich older gentleman would take pity on him and have it washed-- he was a regular and all, but the problem with that was always that Leroy wouldn't get enough money when the dress was gone, and the gentleman wouldn't let him follow the dress. The maids, he said, would assume it was a young ladies, which was scandal enough, but for a boy...

It was during one of these spells that Leroy ran into Lord Gladstone.

He'd spent all his money on food, and the lord gentleman was late returning the dress, so Leroy had taken to the streets dressed in proper boy's clothes in desperation. He could feel his hands shake as he reached out to grab a man's shirt. "Please, sir," he murmured, careful to keep his voice low. The customers didn't like it if he attracted attention. "I'll do anything you like. Anything at all."

He pitched his voice higher than usual, like a girl's or a really young boy's. Most of them liked that.

Instead of the answer or the rough brush off he was expecting, though, the gentleman stopped and said in a horrifyingly familiar voice, "You--"

Leroy recoiled, letting go of the sleeve and stumbling back against the wall of the alley as Lord Gladstone's face turned towards him, eyes wide in an uncharacteristically unguarded expression. "I--" Leroy said, then turned and bolted. He stopped not too far away as his stomach tried to exit his body through his mouth, his knees weak and every muscle in his body trembling. But when he looked back, Lord Gladstone hadn't followed him.

Tears prickled behind his eyes, and he pressed the back of his hand to them. You failed, he wanted to say, wanted to shout. Lord Cain had shot the man, and he'd somehow managed to leave him alive? But more importantly than that, how would he get the drug he needed now, with Lord Gladstone about and Leroy's own body rebelling against him?

A light touch on his shoulder, swiftly withdrawn, startled Leroy enough to jerk around. Lord Gladstone peered at him from a low crouch, his head tilted and his expression sad. It was strange enough-- and Leroy was weak enough-- that he didn't run. "What do you want?" he asked, pulling his knees against his chest and hugging them protectively.

"I'm not who you think I am," Lord Gladstone said.

It was on the tip of Leroy's tongue to ask who the hell else he would be, wearing that face, but he didn't say anything. He just kept watching the man for any sudden movements.

Lord Gladstone was the first to look away, but he held out his hand, palm up. There was coin there, gleaming bright, and Leroy's throat closed up tight. "What do you want for it?" he asked hoarsely, already reaching for the shine of it.

"Nothing," Lord Gladstone said firmly. As soon as Leroy had snatched the coins away, he stood and stepped back so that he wasn't cornering Leroy anymore. "Just..."

He didn't finish that thought; he just shook his head, not looking at Leroy anymore but still looking sad. Leroy uncurled a little bit, clutching the coins close. Then, without saying anything else, Lord Gladstone left, walking away without a second glance back.

Leroy wiped his eyes-- a tear had managed to escape after all, the traitor. Then he pushed to his feet, ignoring the weakness, and went to find the drug. He would feel better after he took some more.


End file.
